defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Amri
: Ever since her uncle had (unjustly in her eyes!) grounded her cousin Smenk’ara, Amri had been without a partner in crime. A month of enforced good behaviour had not sat well with Amri, who had decided the time was right for a jail break. For weeks, under cover of darkness Amri had industriously tunneled underneath the snow, through a layer of permafrost and up underneath Smenk’ara’s sleeping area, armed with only a spoon. All that remained was the final push, only to be made while the rest of the village was distracted elsewhere. Overview A rather strange teenage troll. She is rarely seen and never speaks but instead uses a complex signal language. Her cousin Smenk'ara is the only one who seems to fully understand her. Too young to be considered helpful to the tribe, she spends her time dabbling in her own experiments, often covered in soot and burn marks. She builds all kinds of "god forsaken devices" like the elders of the village describe her engineering skills but truth is, many have witnessed the power of Amri's bombs. Appearance Amri is rather short, with the promise of a good growth spurt evident in her gangly teenage limbs. Her build is best described as wiry and atheletic, which encourages some tribesmen to think her destined to a life as a scout or a hunter. Her colouring, pale blue skin and white hair, is common to her tribe, her hair is worn in unkempt braids up out of her face, the ends are blackened with too close contact with fire. This seems less a fashion statement, and more a lack of concentration on anything that isn't her latest engineering project. Her face is sprinkled with darker blue freckles, perpetually hidden by soot and by her oversized and strange looking goggles. Amri's expression is often a deep scowl of concentration which tends to make her look a little serious though she always has an easy smile for her friends. Her clothing, is always practical hunting garb, something that would easily hide her form within the snowy hills of Dun Morogh and is also covered in pockets or recesses for her various engineering tools, bits of wire, spoons, extra cogs, and of course the multitide of explosive devices she carries about on her person. Family Amri grew up in an isolated valley away from the daily bustle of the Hold and closer to the hunting grounds where her mother made her living. Her mother Maki, was a kind and practical woman who indulged her strange and curious daughter. They lived with Maki's husband Yannu, whom Amri believed to be her father, a taciturn and distant man, who seemed to have a particular dislike for Amri. Her extended family, her mother's brother Faraj and his children, in particular his daughter, Amri's cousin Smenk'ara (and close friend) lived a half day's walk away at the Hold. As she aged, Amri learned to make herself as inconspicous as possible around others particularly Yannu. Even after her stepfather's death, the lesson of keeping herself quiet and invisble was one that never truly left her. So much so that she stopped speaking at all, a problem her mother solved with an improvised signal language she used while hunting. This solution however, proved problematic still, when Maki was injured during a hunting accident. Amri unable to make herself understood to the villagers to bring back help, was not able to save her mother. Leaving the young girl to fend for herself. To this day, most of the village is unaware of the fate of Maki and her daughter. Recently, through reading her mother's journal entries, Amri has discovered her true lineage, finding herself the daughter of the notorious Serekh. Finding herself not as alone in the world anymore. Illustration(s) courtesy of Amri of The Frostmane Hold - any lending, copying or other use prohibited. Category:Trolls Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Females Category:Frostmane Hold, the